


Living Life to The Fullest, Sweet Little Crushes, High School Dates and Everything In Between

by niciie_noona



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Memes, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, basketballplayer! jungkook, basketballplayer! namjoon, basketballplayer! yoongi, platonic!vmin, volleyballplayer! jimin, volleyballplayer! jin, volleyballplayer! taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciie_noona/pseuds/niciie_noona
Summary: As Taehyung walks into his new high school, he can already feel the intent gazes on his back as he speed-walks to the front office. Stepping into the spacious area, he wills himself to relax as he walks to the desk. "Hi! Are you Kim Taehyung?" the female asks as she stands from behind the desk. "Y-Yes, I am." the lilac-haired male nodded, his soft and messy hair bouncing along."Welcome to Bangtan High School, Taehyung. I hope we can see each other again." the girl smiled, handing Taehyung a map of the school layout."Um, if it's not too out of the way... is it possible to have someone show me around?" Tae asked. "Of course, Jimin can show you around. He's in the same year as you, so you two will get along." Miya spoke, standing up as a male came towards her. "You must be Taehyung! It's nice to finally meet you, it seems the pictures didn't lie." Jimin laughed, running up to Tae as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I can say the same as well. I hope we can be friends!" Taehyung beamed. "Already are." Jimin said as he reached out; Taehyung smirking as he bumped five with him."So, what's the school like?" Taehyung asked, walking out of the office with Jimin by his side."Just wait and see."





	1. Coming Out Of Your Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first ever BTS story! This is a story based off of true event (not all of it, only some of it) so please keep that in mind as you read! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! So this chapter may be longer than what is usually expected, but then again; it may be shortened to give way for an interlude chapter, idek... but for now, enjoy the chapter; I know you'll LOVE it! Also, this chapter is still the same day but it's after they leave the hidden classroom *sniff*.

As Taehyung walks into his new high school, he can already feel the intent gazes on his back as he speed-walks to the front office.

Stepping into the spacious area, he wills himself to relax as he walks to the desk. "Hi! Are you Kim Taehyung?" the female asks as she stands from behind the desk.

"Y-Yes, I am." the lilac-haired male nodded, his soft and messy hair bouncing along.

"Welcome to Bangtan High School, Taehyung. I hope we can see each other again." the girl smiled, handing Taehyung a map of the school layout.

"Um, if it's not too out of the way... is it possible to have someone show me around?" Tae asked. "Of course, Jimin can show you around. He's in the same year as you, so you two will get along." Miya spoke, standing up as a male came towards her.

"You must be Taehyung! It's nice to finally meet you, it seems the pictures didn't lie." Jimin laughed, running up to Tae as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I can say the same as well. I hope we can be friends!" Taehyung beamed. "Already are." Jimin said as he reached out; Taehyung smirking as he bumped five with him.

"So, what's the school like?" Taehyung asked, walking out of the office with Jimin by his side.

 

"Just wait and see."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the two made their way down the congested hallway, Taehyung and Jimin could hear the screams of girls as they cried out to whoever or whatever they were looking at.

"TaeTae, can you see what's going on?" Jimin asked, curious to what was having all of the girls so excited. Looking ahead, Taehyung could see a group of tough-looking guys making their way down the long hallway.

"It's just a band of guys that're walking down the hallway... but they look like they'd kick someone's ass in a heartbeat." Taehyung laughed, looking at the situation as if they were coming for him.

"Shit, we have to run before they spot us." Jimin said, grabbing Taehyung's wrist as they ran into the nearest bathroom; shoving the male into a stall as he squeezed himself in, as well.

"Um, may I ask what the hell is going on?" Taehyung asked, sitting down onto the oddly large toilet seat. "It's Bangtan's most popular guys. They're the icons of what this school represents, and what girls and guys have wet dreams about." Jimin said, relaxing his shoulders slightly. "That's kinda gross, but okay... I still don't get why you seem so afraid of them." Taehyung said, resting his heated face within his colder hands.

"My crush is Bangtan's second-in-command! I don't want him to see me again, then think I'm weird as fuck!" Jimin yelled as his cheeks started to take on a rosy color.

"Oh, okay; point taken." Taehyung nodded as the smaller male sank to the floor. "God, I'm such a damn pussy... can't even talk to him with out blushing like an idiot." Jimin groaned as he buried his head into his knees.

"So, you've talked to him before?" Taehyung asked, staring at the male. "Yeah, but it was a long time ago... he probably doesn't even remember me." Jimin pouted, Taehyung smiling at him as he found this oddly endearing. Before Taehyung or Jimin could try and speak again, a band of voices filled the bathroom. "God damn, those girls really need to get a life." a deep voice groaned, another deep voice chuckling in response to this.

"And a education, for that matter... some of them, you can tell really need it." a lighter, but deep nonetheless voice added, the others laughing; Taehyung and Jimin frowning at their words. "Jungkook, be nice; some of those girls are older than your ass!" a voice spoke, his tone seeming almost of a father. "Yes, Namjoon-hyung... and you do have a point with that, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook said casually. Peeking through the tiny crack in the stall door, Jimin could see the four males standing by the sinks; the members of the school's most popular group, Bangtan.

"Besides, I have my sights set on someone else." Namjoon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows as the others laughed.

"You know, I think Jin-hyung likes you... you should go for it instead of just 'watching from afar', as you like to put it." Hoseok smirked, watching as a blush creeped onto Namjoon's cheeks. "He doesn't even know who I am!" Namjoon yelled, leaning against one of the sinks. "Well, little Kookie here needs to find someone for himself." Hoseok smiled as the youngest blushed, a pout forming on his handsome features. "As long as it's not that ugly bitch your Dad's trying to get you with, I'm peachy." Yoongi said, the others backing him up on his words. "She's still trying to get in my pants, but I barely know her." Jungkook sighed, leaning against the wall with a soft frown.

"The tough Jeon Jungkook has finally realized!" Hoseok sighed, his eyes shining with happines as he looked over at his younger step-brother. "What are you four doing in here? Classes are about to be in session." a burly male asked as he stepped into the bathroom. "Sorry, Mr. Nim; we just came back from the office... we needed to use the bathroom." the oldest spoke, his demeanor doing a 1-80 turn. "Then get back to class, you don't need to fall behind on any of your classes." Nim bellowed, Jimin and Taehyung flinching at his voice. "Yes, sir." the group spoke, making their way out of the bathroom as Jimin and Taehyung sighed in relief.

Standing up, Taehyung unlocked the stall door as Nim went into the stall that was two down from them; the pair making their way out of the bathroom with quiet feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Taehyung said, looking over at Jimin.

"What did you see at your old school?" Jimin asked, feeling curious to Tae's answer.

"Well, if you went to the bathroom during lunch period; you'd probably see someone having sex on the sink, or smoking pot... just kinda depends on the day." Taehyung said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing to him. "What the hell? What school did you come from?" Jimin asked as he stopped in front of his locker; quickly turning in the combination.

"San-gii. It used to have a good rep, until the students decided to rebel against the rules." Taehyung shrugged as he sighed through his nose. "Well, it's a good thing you moved schools; we were actually a little upset that no one came last year, but since you're here; things seem a little better for Bangtan High." Jimin smiled, closing his locker; only to be stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with Min Yoongi. "Hey. It's Jimin, right?" Yoongi asked, watching as Jimin nodded meekly; his words lost in his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Taehyung asked, looking confused as Jimin stood stock-still at this guy's words. "Min Yoongi, and you must Kim Taehyung. It's nice to meet you." Yoongi said as he reached a hand out to Tae.

"Seems I'm not as invisible as I'd like to be, but it's nice to meet you too." Taehyung smiled, not taking in a single clue. "Well, in this school; no hot guy is unknown, at least not for long." Yoongi laughed, turning his eyes to Jimin with a soft stare as he retracted his hand. "Oh, but, I need little Jimin... our Math wanted me to look for him, since I knew he was at school today." Yoongi spoke, wrapping an arm around the male's shoulders.

"Well, he's all yours. I'll see you later, Jimin!" Taehyung smiled, running in opposite direction of the pair. 

~~~~~~~~~~

{Lunch}

 

"Jimin!" Taehyung smiled, running over to the small male. "Hey, TaeTae." Jimin smiled, his showing a hidden giddiness. "What's got you so chipper?" Taehyung smirked, watching as Jimin started gushing all of the details. "So, you and Yoongi are friends now?" Taehyung smiled, watching as Jimin jumped around in happiness as he nodded frantically. "Yeah, and he's actually inviting me to a party next week on Saturday at 8; and I can bring a plus-one... you in?" Jimin asked, shaking Taehyung's arm as he gave him his signature pout. "Aish, sure I guess... but don't leave me alone with any wierdos or morons." Tae laughed, smiling brightly at Jimin; the latter happy to see Tae so happy; and on his first day at a new school.

"Also, they want us to sit with them for lunch today; if you're willing to come?" Jimin smiled, watching as Taehyung nodded in agreement. Dragging Tae with him, he stopped as Yoongi spotted him from an empty table; the older male waving the two over. "Hey, hyung... sorry if we're late." Jimin said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Ah, you're not late... the other's will be here soon, so you can just sit or go get something to eat." Yoongi said as he smiled at Jimin. "I'm gonna get something, I'll be back in a few." Taehyung smiled as he walked off. "So, may I ask you a question?" Yoongi smiled, watching as Jimin's eyes widen slowly. "O-Of course, what is it?" Jimin smiled, sitting across from the male. "How come every time I tried to talk to you in the past, you always avoided me?" Yoongi asked, leaning in close as Jimin put his head down.

"I'm sorry... I thought you'd hate me, so I tried to steer clear of getting in your path." Jimin explained, a frown settling onto his handsome features.

"Jimin, whatever you've heard of Bangtan; it's not true, not a single thing... If anything, we're the complete opposite of what people say." Yoongi sighed, reaching a hand out to Jimin's; grabbing the smaller hand within his own as Jimin flinched slightly. "What do you mean by that?" Jimin asked, letting his hand grip around one of Yoongi's long fingers.

"We seem like bad boys, and to a certain degree, we are... but we're still human, and we hate being idolized the way we are now; gods that have all of humanity at their feet." Yoongi said, looking around as he saw girls of all years staring at him.

"You've given the school respect, and all of you represent us in a positive light; you give Bangtan life, and honor." Jimin said, speaking feelings that were deep inside of him.

"You're what we'd like to have people think of us, but we're only toys among women and men; only figures of fake figments that they lust for." Yoongi groaned, not wanting all of the attention he was getting at the moment; girls swooning over his voice and good looks.

"Not everyone looks at you like that, even I know that much." Jimin glared, standing to his feet as he let go of Yoongi's finger; the elder giving him a worried look. "Jimin, I'm sorry if I hit a sore nerve... it's just, that's all we've been surrounded with." Yoongi explained, standing up with Jimin. "I know, and I'm sorry I stepped out of line with my emotions." Jimin gulped, avoiding eye contact with his hyung. "Don't worry about it," Yoongi smiled.

**_"It's fine by me, Jimin."_ **


	2. New Friendships

With the school week almost over, Taehyung felt himself relax during his few days at his new school; only having to worry about tests, instead of gossiping bitches behind his back. As his final class of the day neared it's end, Tae stared at the clock with fixed eyes; only three more minutes till freedom. Snapping out of his daydream, Taehyung decided to listen to Hal-wae for that last minutes of class. "Also, don't forget to study for the upcoming Finals in two weeks! It may be a long time until then, but it's not an easy test. Homework is due on Monday, no excuses this time around for it not being done." Hal-wae said, glancing at the students that sat behind Taehyung; the bell shrieking as it signals the end of the last period.

"Class dissmissed!" Hal-wae shouted as the students shoved to get out. Walking out of his class, Tae spotted Jimin at the end of the hall talking with Yoongi and the others. Running towards them, Taehyung smiled as Jimin turned his gaze to him.

"Taehyungie, finally! Took you long enough!" Jimin laughed, Yoongi patting his head as the male pouted up at him. "I can't help Hal-wae is slow as fuck, it's his problem; not mine." Tae laughed, looking up as he saw Jungkook staring at him. "Taehyung, this is Bangtan." Yoongi said, pointing to the others behind him. "This is Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook. He's the youngest of us." Yoongi spoke, pointing to each male as he introduced them. "It's nice to meet all of you." Taehyung beamed, showing his boxy smile; this factor taking Jungkook by surprise, as he found it very endearing.

"Nice to meet you too, Taehyung. I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." Hoseok smiled, tugging Tae close. "I'm his first best friend, no one's taking that from me!" Jimin said, clinging to Taehyung's other arm. "You can both be my best friends... it's actually nice to have friends." Taehyung said, taking everyone by surprise but none of them questioning it; at least for now. "Well, if you're not busy this evening; I would like your help with something, if you don't mind TaeTae." Jimin smiled as he poked Taehyung, deciding to be cryptic so the others wouldn't know.

"Sure, where do you live?" Taehyung asked, slinging his bag up over his shoulder. "You can drive with me, I have my own car." Jimin smirked, watching as Taehyung gaped at him. "Well, I'll see you guys at the party tomorrow night!" Taehyung yelled, being dragged out by Jimin.

~~~~~~~~~~

{At Jimin's house}

Stepping into Jimin's house, Taehyung felt small under the beauty of his home. "Are you're parents home?" Taehyung asked, looking around the elegant house. "... I actually don't live with my parents, I live by myself." Jimin sighed, hating himself for being weak in front of Taehyung. "Doesn't it get lonely by yourself? Do your parents try to contact or visit at times?" Taehyung asked, hoping he didn't say that was the case.

"No, they don't. I'm just a mistake they made back in college, and still live to regret." Jimin said, throwing his bag onto the plush couch by the door. "Jimin, don't say that... you're not mistake, not to anyone that you have by your side." Taehyung frowned, watching as a single tear fell onto his hand as the male kept his head down. "Don't worry, it's all in the past. I bet you think it's pretty pathetic, to be crying like this for a stupid reason." Jimin laughed, wiping away his stray tears.

"I live by myself, so I know the pain of being alone; and it's not a laughing matter." Taehyung admitted, wrapping his arms around the smaller male; Jimin sobbing softly into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch... I just hate things being the way they are." Jimin sniffed, wiping his face as he smiled softly. "It's fine Jimin, I'm not mad. If it ever gets lonely, you can call me; we can have a sleepover, just the two of us if you want." Taehyung smiled, feeling Jimin smile at the thought.

"That'd be nice."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Taehyung lied down on Jimin's king-sized bed, Jimin rummaged through his closet; trying to piece together a decent outfit for the party tomorrow. "Taehyungie, what about this one?" Jimin smiled, putting the outfit up to his body as Taehyung stared. "That's the one, wear that one." Taehyung smiled, Jimin smiling as he looked in the mirror.

"Thanks, TaeTae... now, let's find you an outfit. We need you looking sexy for your new boyfriend." Jimin smirked, dancing around as he looks through his closet. "I really don't need a boyfriend, Jimin. I just got here, and I highly doubt that there's anyone that's gay." Taehyung said as he laid across the foot of the bed. "Trust me, you could have cuties on your ass in no time." Jimin sang, taking out a white jumper and a fishnet t-shirt with rips in the arms.

"And I thought you were innocent, Jimin." Taehyung laughed, looking over as Jimin tried to put an outfit together for him. "Ah! I got it!" Jimin squealed, showing Taehyung his outfit; fishnet t-shirt with a white jumper and combat boots. "I feel like that would be a bit much for me... and, the fishnet really isn't for me." Taehyung winced, imagining himself in the outfit as he shuddered. "Hmm, then why don't we get something to match your hair color?" Jimin suggested, hanging up the fishnet tee as he looked at Taehyung's lilac hair.

"That seems better... do you have a shirt that could match?" Taehyung asked, sitting up as Jimin looked through; sighing as he couldn't find anything. "That's fine, we can go and find one. I go to Hot Topic first, then I look in other stores... so, the mall we go!" Jimin chirped as he ran to go put on his Timberland boots. "I feel so lazyyy!" Taehyung groaned, rolling into the bedsheets; turning himself into a human blanket burrito. "Come on, this is no time to be lazy when your soulmate awaits your beautiful face at the party tomorrow!" Jimin smiled as he rolled Taehyung out of the blankets; dragging him off, and out of bed. "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." Taehyung complained, grabbing his wallet as the made their way to the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping into Hot Topic, Jimin squealed as he ran over to the shoes and jewelry. "Oh, my God! They have new hats!" Jimin fangirled, looking at all of the new hats that were in stock. "Oh, this looks pretty cool." Taehyung said, picking up a hat that read 'LIVIN XL' on the top.

"You have such a great eye, TaeTae! I bet hyung will love this!" Jimin sighed as he grabbed two the hats; setting them down in the small basket that Tae was carrying. "What about Namjoon-hyung? Maybe we can find something he likes, and for the others?" Tae said as he walked around, eying the shirts and hats. "That's awesome! See if you can find anything for Jungkook, hyung told me he'll like anything that's given to him; but he likes thought put into it." Jimin said, watching as Taehyung looked through the shirts.

"Got it." Tae nodded as he tried to look for something nice to give to Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook. Even hearing his name made a shudder run through him; but he knew they would only be friends, it's not like he was gay... so he didn't stand a chance with him at this point, even he knew it before trying to get close. Walking towards the jewelry, Taehyung spotted a pair of headphones; the sides carved with the letters 'JJ'.

"Maybe... I should ask Jimin." Taehyung said, grabbing them as he walked back towards his friend. "Hey Jimin, do you think Jungkook would like these?" Tae asked, showing them to the male as he looked over; smiling as he gave him a huge nod. "His initials, that's a sweet idea! You're a natural at picking gifts!" Jimin smiled, watching as Taehyung blushed up to his ears. "Do you know if likes anything else? Something specific?" Taehyung asked, Jimin humming in thought. "Anything that is related to Iron Man, is what hyung said Jungkook likes; if I'm right." Jimin said, pulling out his phone.

"I got it! Let's do this!"


	3. Interlude 1

Walking home from a tiresome day at school, Jin whined softly as he felt his feet cramp up in his favorite Converse. Ignoring the pain, Jin willed himself to finish walking home. Before Jin could realize the voice, he turned around as the leader of Bangtan called out to him; running in his direction. Freezing in his spot, Jin watched as Namjoon finally caught up; huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whew, you're a pretty fast walker!" Namjoon chuckled, most of his breath caught as he spoke.

"I-I guess so... is there something you need?" Jin asked, flinching as the taller male looked him dead in the eye; an unknown gleam shining within his eyes. "Y-Yeah! I was... I'm having a party tomorrow at my house, a-and I wanted to invite you; b-but only if you can, and if you want to." Namjoon stuttered, feeling a rising heat in his neck. "Um, not to be rude; but I don't know you that well, and I don't know where you live." Jin said, feeling as if Namjoon would punch him at any moment. "We have classes together... I'm Namjoon, and we have 4 similar periods together; Math, Economics, Biology and AP English." the male said, Jin licking his lower lip as Namjoon's eyes followed.

"I know you, but not that well. You're one of the most popular males in our school, and you're asking a guy like me; to come to party that your having tomorrow at your house?" Jin explained, Namjoon's eyes slightly downcast. "That is what I'm saying... and what do you mean 'a guy like you'? You make it seem as if you're a person of no importance." Namjoon frowned, walking in closer to Jin.

"It's the truth, so I'm not seeing your point of invitation." Jin sighed, wanting to get home so he could do his homework; then fall asleep as he listened to music. "Maybe, we could get to know each other? Be friends, if you would like to?" Namjoon spoke, watching as Jin smiled at him; the older bursting into fits of laughter. Watching Namjoon frowned, Jin willed himself to stop.

"I'm not laughing at you... I just, never took you for the type to be so polite." Jin said as he smiled at Namjoon. "I have respect and morals, so it shouldn't be such a surprise." Namjoon said, a smirk forming across his features. "Maybe, I really don't know." Jin said, laughing as he started walking forward; Namjoon following behind. "Does that mean I'll see your face at the party?" Namjoon asked, turning as Jin stopped in front of a three-story house. "I guess, but I still need your number; and house address, too." Jin smiled, walking in closer to Namjoon as they stood only inches apart. Closing the distance, Namjoon leaned in.

"I don't live too far from the school, and I'll give you my phone number at the party; but only if I get your number too." Namjoon smirked, hearing an audible gasp escape Jin's plump lips as he slipped a piece of paper with his address into Jin's front pocket of his pants. 

"I guess it's a sealed deal, then." Jin whispered, his entire body going numb by Namjoon's words.   
"The party starts at 8, maybe you can come early; have a drink, and talk a little?" Namjoon offered as he slowly leaned back, Jin's eyes widening at the other's words. 

"S-Sure, if you want me to." Jin said as he breathed in Namjoon's musky scent; his body smelling of strong mint.

"It's settled, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for the next chapter, it will start off as Jimin and Taehyung arrive at the party; all of the other students that were invited are already there, and the party's going strong.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit! Is Namjoon-hyung famous, or something?" Taehyung breathed, his eyes wide as he approached the mansion-like house; some of the invited guests out on the front lawn as the others partied inside.

"He comes from a high family, from what hyung's been telling me... Famous in, and out of school." Jimin laughed, dragging Taehyung up to the door with him. "Well, it appears to be true to form." Taehyung said as he stepped through the door, immediately being met with flashing lights and dancing bodies that smelled of booze.

"This is really intense!" Jimin shouted, looking over as Taehyung nodded in agreement. As the pair walked through the dancing crowd, they immediately spotted by Yoongi and Jungkook as they stood at the bar. Waving them over, Jimin dragged Tae through the dance floor as they now stood in front of the two males. "Glad you guys could make it!" Yoongi yelled, giving Jimin a wide smile as the latter blushed down to his neck. "We are, too! This party is so awesome!" Jimin said, taking a seat at the bar as Yoongi sat down next to him; Taehyung just standing as Jungkook stood close to him. "Do you want something to drink?" Yoongi asked, looking at the chubby-faced male with a soft smile. "Um, sure! Do you have beer?" Jimin asked, taking Yoongi and Taehyung by surprise. "Yeah, any specific type?" Yoongi asked, jumping over the bar to reach the bottles that were below. "Nah, anything is fine by me!" Jimin smiled, reaching out as the blonde passed him a can of BudLight. As Taehyung laughed silently, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder; making him turn to face Jungkook with a soft look of surprise.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or are you okay?" Jungkook asked, leaning onto the bar. "U-Um, soda... it doesn't matter what kind you give me." Taehyung stuttered, finding it weird that the ever-silent Jungkook was talking to him. "Live a little, it helps to at least have a drink or two." Jungkook yelled over the blaring House music. "I'd rather not end up having a epic hangover in the morning." Tae said. "Well, I could always watch over you; make sure you don't do anything regrettable." Jungkook said as he smiled, Taehyung leaning back as he looked at the red-haired male. "We barely know each other, but I guess I'm willing to break that excuse." Taehyung smiled, fishing a small Iron Man phone charm from his pocket; handing it to Jungkook with a smile. "Where did you get this? I haven't been able to find this anywhere!" Jungkook frowned, looking at the charm with a soft smile as he looked up at Taehyung. "Me and Jimin went to Hot Topic yesterday; we wanted to give you guys something, as a thank-you for the invite." Taehyung said, looking down at his bag as it sat next to his stool.

"That wasn't needed, but it's great that you were thinking of us for a gift." Jungkook said, beaming his bunny-smile at Tae; the older male feeling a floating in his stomach as he stared at the attractive male. "Ah, well, we felt it would a better way to say thanks." Taehyung smiled, his boxy grin finally coming out after years of hiding. "Well, if you take up my offer for a drink; that would make my night even better than what it already is." Jungkook said, leaning in as Taehyung sighed softly.

"Then, I guess I'll make your night even better." Tae smiled, watching as Jungkook was smiling back at him; jumping over the bar as he quickly set off to make Taehyung a drink. After a minute or so, Jungkook slid a martini to Taehyung; the male smiling at Jungkook. "I could've settled for a beer, but thank you." Taehyung said, taking a small sip; smiling at the sweet taste. "Like it?" Jungkook smirked. "Love it, actually. This is fucking awesome!" Taehyung said as he downed the drink. "Another one, Taehyung?" Jungkook asked, smirk forming across his face as he quickly made another drink; sliding it to Taehyung as the male smiled. "Where in the hell did you learn to make drinks?" Taehyung asked, sipping the sweet martini. "Namjoon and Yoongi taught me, but it was for a trip we took a few years back; I'd just came to the school, and they made me feel right at home." Jungkook smiled happily, looking over at laughing Yoongi who was smirking at a blushing Jimin. "That's nice... that's how Jimin made me feel when we first met." Taehyung smiled, stirring around his martini. "Hopefully, the rest of us can make you feel the same way."

~~~~~~~~~~

As the night carried on into the early morning, it seems in only amplified ten-fold; as bodies moved to a hidden beat, minutes blurring to hours and moments made together. "Jungkook, how many did you give him?!" Namjoon asked, watching as Taehyung danced with Jimin to 'Hard Carry'. "I only gave him, like 20! He said he didn't feel any different, so I kept it going." Jungkook said, watching as Tae and Jimin let their bodies flow to the beat. "You know I won't be responsible for this later, including if he does something weird... and it seems he's only getting worse." Namjoon said, pointing at Taehyung as the male started to try and twerk with Jimin; Yoongi walking towards them, not seeing Jimin and Tae dancing in the crowd.

"What's up? You two look like an alien just came through the door." Yoongi asked as he smirked, not knowing what the pair just saw. Pointing towards the dance floor, Yoongi eyes widened; trying to stifle his laughter as he brought out his phone to video the pair as they danced against each other. "Yoongi, don't you dare!" Namjoon said, frowning at the male as he smiled. "I call it 'making new memories, with new friends'. I'm sure they won't mind it, so just chill." Yoongi said, the grin never leaving his face. Walking over to Taehyung and Jimin, Jungkook stood as he waited for Taehyung to notice him. Looking over, Tae smiled wide as Jungkook stood still. "Wanna dance with me?~" Taehyung slurred, bringing his body closer to Jungkook's as the male sighed before he spoke up. "You're drunk, Tae! You need to sit down for a little, let the martini empty from your system before going home." Jungkook shouted, trying to make sure that Taehyung could hear him over the booming music.

"Aw, but I like this song! Come on, I want to dance." Taehyung whispered into Jungkook's ear, his hands slowly making his way up his own body; the song changing to 'Come On To Me' by Major Lazer. "You seem persistent on this, it seems." Jungkook replied, jerking Taehyung close as he gave a smile; seeming giddy at his success. "I am... maybe, if you stick around." Tae smiled, shaking his ass out; attracting the attention of most of the females and males that danced around the pair.

_"I think I will... but don't expect me to go easy on you."_


	5. Always A New Beginning For The New And Old

Walking into the school, Taehyung could feel people's stares on his back as he walked down the hallway. Spotting Jimin, Taehyung ran to the male with a shy smile. "Taehyungie! How's the head?" Jimin smiled, his smile seeming too bright for anything related to morning. "It feels fine, but I need to talk to you... in private." Taehyung said as he dragged the smaller male by his wrist.

As the pair went to the secluded classroom, the males into the room before anyone could spot them. "What's up? You seem off." Jimin frowned as he set his English Lit. books onto a scattered desk in the room. "Besides all of the weird looks I've been getting today, I'm just peachy.... but, it feels like I've done something weird; and everyone knows except me." Taehyung said, making a weird face as he paced around the room. "Oh, my God..." Jimin gaped, looking down at a notification on his phone. "What? What is it?" Tae asked, peeking his head to see what Jimin was looking at. Standing dead still, Tae felt his ears burn with embarrassment as he watched a video of him dancing and twerking like a mad man with Jimin; this video posted on Instagram.

"Who the fuck taped us?!" the pair shouted in usion, looking at each other. Closing out the social media app, Jimin ran a hand through his dyed hair. "By the looks of it, suga's_agust_d... but who in the hell is it? It's obviously someone who came to the party Saturday night at hyung's, but the amount of people that were there; it's a long list to narrow down." Taehyung sighed, standing to his feet as Jimin bit into his plump lower lip. "Well, do you know anyone besides the other guys that came? A classmate, maybe?" Taehyung asked, staring at the chubby-faced teen. "I think I saw Seokjin-hyung there, but I'm not quite sure at this point." Jimin stated, a soft tilt to his lips as he looked up at Taehyung. "Who's that?" Taehyung quipped, watching as Jimin smiled brightly. "He's a close friend of mine, and my saviour of my first years of high school here." Jimin said, his eyes softening as he looked down at his lap.

"What's the story behind it?" Taehyung asked, watching Jimin as he sighed. "You don't have to, if it's personal for you." Tae added, hoping he didn't hit a sore nerve for Jimin. "I'll tell you soon, but not yet... I just need a little time." Jimin spoke with a smile, Taehyung returning Jimin's with his own boxy smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking to his fifth-period History class, he was quickly stopped short as a hand grasped his wide shoulder; Jin turning to see Namjoon smiling at him. "Hey, Jin. Where are you heading to?" Namjoon asked, releasing Jin's shoulder as the older male took a step back. "Oh... I have History this class period." Jin answered, side-stepping the other so he could make it to class in time. "Ah... do you like History?" Namjoon asked, slowly stepping in sync with Jin; walking alongside him. "It's not my favorite subject, but I don't hate it." Jin replied meekly, feeling small compared to the male walking with him. "Oh, that's nice I guess. What is your favorite subject, if you don't mind my asking?" Namjoon asked, looking over at the seemingly tired male. "It's AP Science, or Biology." Jin bit out, wanting Namjoon to leave him alone; feeling a creeping insecurity from the latter's presence. Picking up on the other's vibes, Namjoon glanced over at Jin. "Am I making you uncomfortable, being here with you?" Namjoon blurted, Jin's face showing signs of shock, relief and fear. "N-No, you're not! It's fine, I don't mind you being here!" Jin shouted, placing his hands up as he backed away slightly.

"If you have a problem, be honest with me; just tell me up front so I can change it... I don't want you to always feel uncomfortable around me, I'd like if we could talk freely without any type of awkward tension." Namjoon said, his eyes showing disappoint at Jin's reaction. "There's no tension between us, I promise you." Jin lied, stopping short as the taller male looked back at him. "That's a lie, even I know that." Namjoon said, a soft anger shining within his eyes. Closing the distance between them, Namjoon closed in on Jin; Jin's feet leading him against the wall as Namjoon barely left any room to breathe as he pinned his arms to the wall. "N-Namjoon... you're s-so close." Jin breathed, feeling light-headed at Namjoon's distance to him. "Does this make any type of difference? It really doesn't for me, to be honest." Namjoon said as he smirked at Jin.

"Then, why won't you look me in the eye?" Jin muttered. "Because, if I do; there's no way I could stop myself from trying something." Namjoon whispered, taking his hands from Jin's wrists as he walked off; leaving Jin a daze as he stood there.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, I'm so damn tired!" Hoseok yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Not paying exact attention, Hoseok felt himself bump into a figure; opening his eyes as he stared at a known female. "It fancies me to see you here, Hobi-hyung." the female smiled, bowing to the older friend.

"Miyako?! What are you doing here, I thought you were in Thailand for the week." Hoseok said as a smile crept onto his face, hugging the female close. "I decided to come back... and besides, I know I won't be able to take over my parent's company; so, I'm letting Miyano take it over in place of me." Miyako said, shrugging as Hoseok draped a arm over Miyako's small shoulders.

"Ah, so you're free from the clutches of 'fancy parties and business'?" Hoseok said as he snorted, leading the female down the main hallway. "Yep, at least for now... I already know they're trying to drag me back, even if I refuse it." Miyako laughed, feeling an aching in her chest. "Well, maybe soon enough... you'll be free of them for good." Hoseok lightened as he kissed the crown of Miyako's head.

"Hopefully... Miyano's starting to piss me the fuck off with her shit. She keeps complaining and whining about how 'you know who' won't agree to marry her, but I can't really cut her slack... she's a whore, she lies to everyone's face and even if someone says no to her, she'll blackmail them for it; even though most of it's just made-up or stupid lies to get others to believe her." Miyako groaned, rubbing the back of her neck as she popped it back. "Things will start to get better, I promise you babygirl." Hoseok smiled, a soft blush forming across the girl's cheeks. "Thanks, Hoseok-hyung. I know I can always talk to you if I need to vent." Miyako smiled happily, kissing the older on his cheek.

_"You know that's what family's for, Miya."_


	6. Chapter 6

As weeks passed on, Taehyung started to feel as if he had settled into a family with Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook and Jimin; things felt right just as they were.

Speaking of, he was currently making his way to the cafeteria with Jimin by his side. "Hey, has Namjoon-hyung told you anything about the new guy he's introducing us to during lunch today?" Jimin asked, scrolling through his contacts; trying to find Yoongi's number so he could text him. "No... do you know who he is?" Taehyung asked, peeking over at the smaller male. "Yeah, but I haven't told Namjoon-hyung anything yet... he's in my Advanced Cooking and Tourism class, so I know him pretty well. He's a really cool guy, you'll love him at the first moment you see him. I think I told you about him." Jimin smiled, looking at Taehyung who was feeling giddy. "The only person besides the others, is Seokjin-hyung." Taehyung said as he yawned softly. "That's him." Jimin smiled. Making their way into the crowded cafeteria, Taehyung immediately spotted Jungkook as the male waved to him; smile gracing his face.

Walking to, Taehyung plopped down; sitting next to Jimin, as he was wedged in between Jungkook as well. "How'd your classes go?" Jungkook asked, staring at Taehyung with a fond smile. "Fell asleep through most of them, but Jimin kept pinching me; so I couldn't sleep." Taehyung sighed, this seeming to somewhat satisfy Jungkook. "If you had fell asleep, he's one to smack you dead in the face." Jimin commented, focused on his phone; smiling softly at something. "Maybe it's a good Jimin thing kept you awake." Jungkook said, smiling at Tae; the older male feeling his own stomach twist in knots at the younger's beaming smile that reminded him of a bunny. "You look like a bunny, when you smile wide." Taehyung blurted, staring at Jungkook with his fond eyes as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Ah, sorry about that." Jungkook replied as Taehyung frowned, leaning in towards Jungkook. "Why are you sorry? I find it to be rather cute, if I were to say so myself. I think it suits you better than smirking, by a long shot." Taehyung giggled, Jungkook trying to tame his flaming cheeks. "Thanks, I guess." Jungkook said, shying his eyes away from Taehyung's face. Looking towards the cafeteria doors, he spotted a male as he walked in with Namjoon. "Namjoon-hyung! Over here!" Jungkook shouted, waving one of his best friend over. Walking over, Namjoon and Jin looked over at each other with friendly eyes. "Jin-hyung!" Jimin squealed, jumping into the older's arms; Jin squeaking as he caught the tiny male in his arms.

"Hey, Jiminie. I'm taking that you know Namjoon, here?" Jin said, smiling at the younger male. "Yeah! Yoongi-hyung introduced me the other day!" Jimin smiled, ignoring Namjoon's shocked face. "Ah, is that so? You didn't tell me, Namjoon." Jin smirked, watching as Namjoon recoiled; his face contorting in a humorous expression. "I didn't know... that the two of you were friends." Namjoon blurted, avoiding eye contact with Jin. "Well, that makes two of us; I didn't think you knew me at all... I was kind of enjoying being a shadow, that only a few people knew was actually a person." Jin said, looking down at his twiddling fingers. "There's no way that's possible, you look really handsome." Namjoon blurted, not thinking as a blush dusted his tan cheeks.

"Thanks, I guess... But that includes you, as well." Jin replied, smiling shyly as Namjoon tilted his head to face him. "You're w-welcome." Namjoon smiled, feeling at ease more in Jin's soft and comforting presence. Smiling gently, Jin nodded to Namjoon. "God, you two are just so married." a voice groaned, Jimin smiling at the voice; knowing that it was Yoongi from the get-go. Turning, everyone gasped as they saw Yoongi; his now dyed a mint green. "Not my idea... how does it look, Jimin?" Yoongi asked, looking at the giddy male with smirking eyes.

"I love it! I love it, hyung!" Jimin jumped, walking over to the male as he awed over the older's new hair. "You better, I feel ass-ugly with this new color." Yoongi said. "What inspired the new hair color?" Jungkook piped up, smirking at Yoongi. "Jimin said that I would look better with a different color, so I let him choose the color for me... I seriously don't think this is a good color, Jimin." Yoongi sighed, ruffling his hair back; a blush dusting Jimin's chubby cheeks. "N-No, it is! I-It really suits you." Jimin stuttered, waving his hands around as Yoongi smirked; finding Jimin's frantic behavior endearing, just as cute... as everything about him.

"Thanks... I guess you're making a better impression than what I first expected when I'd first met you." Yoongi said. Laughing, Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jimin's shoulders as the male choked on his own words. "The color really suits you." Taehyung said, leaning forward as Jungkook let his eyes wander to Taehyung's fitted ass. "Maybe you and Jimin could dye your own hair. I'd love to see what you'd look like." Yoongi commented, Jimin's brain short-circuited at Yoongi's words. "You do have a fair point. That'd be a nice change, for Jimin definitely." Taehyung said, poking at the older's chubby cheek. "I think you'd look nice with a color change, Taehyung." Jungkook said as he smiled, watching Taehyung's head whip around. "Is that so?" Tae asked, playing with a strand of his white and lilac hair.

"Yep. Maybe we could try... ginger-red." Jungkook suggests as he walks to the male, ruffling his hair from side to side; smiling at the softness. "I think... I could pull it off, but it would take some makeup for it." Taehyung sighed, looking down at his feet to avoid Jungkook's fond gaze. "You'll pull it off perfectly, don't worry." Jungkook said, a smile lighting his features.

_"Thank you, Jungkook."_


	7. Closer Than Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place about 2 months later into the school year. At this point in time within the story, it's nearing winter time; also bringing along the semester exams. To give a better time, it's around mid-month of December; and it's Friday. Keep that in mind for the next chapter!

As Taehyung walked down the hallway, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; making him jump in surprise. Taking it out, he immediately answered the call.

"Hello? Kim Taehyung speaking." the male introduced, hearing a laugh on the other end; it sounding familiar. "So formal, hyung. Loosen up a bit." the other spoke, Taehyung identifying the voice as Jungkook. "I am loose, Jungkook; but may I ask why you're calling me during the school day?" Taehyung teased, running into the nearest bathroom; shoving himself into one of the stalls. "I snuck out during 2nd period, and I'm in front of the school. I was feeling lonely so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with? We can get something to eat, my treat if you say yes." Jungkook replied, smiling to himself; hoping Taehyung would say yes to his offer. "There's still five classes before school ends, Kookie." Taehyung responded, trying to get a point across. "You can catch up with the work later, I'll help if need be. And Jimin-hyung can help out too." Jungkook coaxed.

"Aish... fine, I'll come with. How in the hell am I supposed to get out? I can't walk out the front door." Taehyung sighed, scratching his newly dyed ginger hair. "There's a hidden classroom, that room has a window that connects to the back gate of the school." Jungkook explained, walking to the back of the school; finding the window to the hidden classroom. "Okay, I know where it is. I should be there in about ten minutes; so I won't be long." Taehyung said, a smile lighting Jungkook's face.

"I'll be waiting at the bottom for you." Jungkook said, hanging up before Taehyung could respond; leaving the older male with a thrumming in his chest, and dark blush crossing his cheeks. Calming himself, Taehyung made his way to the classroom with the unused hallway; making sure no one was trying to tail him. Walking in, he found Jungkook standing at the window; a smile gracing Jungkook's handsome features. "Glad you could make it, hyung." Jungkook spoke, the male's stomach doing a flip as he felt his cheeks burning. "Well, you better be... I should be in class with Jimin and Jin-hyung at this point." Taehyung said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I think this will be a good excuse... I'm sure you're gonna love this, so don't worry." Jungkook smiled, holding a hand out. Letting his hand fall into Jungkook's, the younger led Taehyung to the window. "I can jump first, then I'll catch you." Jungkook grunted, already climbing out as he fell to the ground in a crouch; Tae's eyes wide as he stared down at Jungkook, his arms wide for Taehyung to jump. "I don't think I can do this, Jungkook!" Taehyung shouted, looking at the distance of the fall. "Hyung, please jump! I'll catch you, I promise!" Jungkook whispered, watching as Taehyung climbed out of the window; still refusing to jump down.

Breathing slowly, Taehyung released his body as he closed his eyes; letting his body fall. Opening his eyes, he stared into Jungkook's eyes as he was in the male's arms. "Told you you'd be fine, hyung." Jungkook smiled, letting Taehyung's legs dangle as he stood him up right. "God, that was a rush." Taehyung said, standing to his feet as he looked over at Jungkook. "That's not even the best part, yet." Jungkook smirked. "The best has yet to come."

~~~~~~~~~~

As Jungkook and Taehyung walked down the street together, the pair chatted happily; making their way to a small cafe that Jungkook works at part-time.

"So, how long have you had this job?" Taehyung asked, looking over at the slightly taller male with a smile. "Oh, ever since my second year of Junior High... my dad left when I was young, so I was left on my own; we still keep in contact for business reasons, but other than that, we don't talk to each other much." Jungkook replied, avoiding Tae's soft gaze; hating the pity that shone within them. "You're not that close with your dad, are you?" Taehyung muttered, watching the younger male shake his head. "It's fine, I'm not really close with my dad either. Well, not really close with my parents at all; they left me with my grandparents, but they died a few years into my Junior High year." Taehyung added, watching as Jungkook eyed him sadly.

"So, there's no one that you live with?" Jungkook asked quietly. "Nah, I live by myself. I've gotten used to it by now, so don't worry yourself about it... at least I have you and the others now, so it's not like I have no one." Taehyung smiled, grabbing onto Jungkook's right arm as leaned onto his broad shoulder. "Tae, how have you been living like this? Doesn't it get lonely?" Jungkook asked, his eyes staring directly into Taehyung's doe ones. "It does, but you get used to over time. It's been this way for a while, so I don't talk much with people about it... seems stupid to hold it over for such a long time, so I learned to get over it." Taehyung smiled, looking from Jungkook's worried eyes as he sighed contently. "But putting that aside, what about your mom?" Taehyung asked, watching Jungkook flex his fingers at the question. "She's in prison. My father was a drunk back then, and he always abused her. She'd decided to put an end to it, so she tried to kill him... but, he got away with the abuse charges; and put my mom in prison for life." Jungkook explained, his eyes downcast.

"That's... I'm so sorry that I even asked. Is it still a sore subject for you?" Taehyung asked, linking hands with Jungkook; the male looking at their hands. "Slightly, but it doesn't matter. It's actually kinda nice, to be able to talk to someone, and not be babied or told to suck it up and get over it." Jungkook spoke, breathing in and out at an even pace. "I don't judge people because of things like that, and those are the things that hurt us the most; even if we choose to ignore it. I promise, I'll never judge you for such a thing; and you can always come to me if you want to talk, I'll always listen to you when you need it." Taehyung said, his eyes watering slightly as he gripped Jungkook's hand tighter.

"If you want to... I won't judge you for it." Jungkook whispered, Taehyung looking up at him with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?" Taehyung asked. "You want to cry, so go ahead." Jungkook replied, stopping in the middle of the busy street as people passed by.

"W-What?" Taehyung gaped, looking into Jungkook's honest eyes. "Do you want to cry?" Jungkook asked bluntly, squeezing Taehyung's hand. Looking down, Taehyung let a tear fall; gasping as he touched his wet cheeks. Before Taehyung could notice, a pair of arms wrapped around; enveloping him in a comforting heat. "It's okay to let it out, and I'll always be here for you hyung." Jungkook said, hugging Taehyung closer as the male hugged him back; the pair in their own world as time passed them by.

~~~~~~~~~~

{Later That Night, Dawn}

 

"So, did you have fun today?" Jungkook smiled, his body oddly warm despite the chilling air. "Yeah, I did. It was nice of you to invite me along." Taehyung smiled happily, still snuggled into Jungkook's chest as they walked to Taehyung's house. "Well, I knew you'd make for nice company." Jungkook smiled, his eyes fond towards Tae. "So, about what I asked you today... I'm sorry if I crossed the line, when I asked about your own family problems." Taehyung muttered, watching as Jungkook smiled at him. "I really did at first, but I had to let that out sooner or later... and you listened to me, so there isn't really a thing you should feel bad about." Jungkook said, pulling Taehyung to his side; linking his own hand into Taehyung's, a familiar gesture that the two could never hate among their own little world. "Well, thank you for listening to me rant about my family too." Taehyung smiled.

"It's no problem, as long as your happy and healthy." Jungkook replied, wrapping his arm around Tae's shoulders; the slightly shorter male snuggling into the warmth. "So, does this count as a date?" Taehyung asked, smirking up at Jungkook as the male blushed a soft pink; scratching at his head. "Only if you want it to... but it would be nice, to have it as a date." Jungkook replied, his arm still wrapped over Taehyung's shoulders. "Maybe..." Taehyung said, his thoughts trailing off as he remembered back into his past. Not wanting to relive the pain, he shoved the memory of his past back down; smiling over at Jungkook, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"So, would you like to do this again sometime?" Jungkook asked, looking down at Taehyung with soft and understanding eyes. "Yeah, maybe we can bring the others along." Taehyung smiled, the younger male sighing internally at the answer; this being the answer he really didn't want to hear. "That's nice, you can get to know everyone a bit better." Jungkook answered, Taehyung smiling up at him; his boxy smile making Jungkook's cheeks heat up. "Thank you, for looking out for me even though you just met me two months ago... you made me feel welcome here at Bangtan High." Tae replied, spotting his house up ahead of them; not wanting the time he had with Jungkook to come to an end so soon.

"You would've done the same for me, so I can at least do the same for you." Jungkook said softly, Taehyung still catching his words; smiling as Jungkook sighed.

"Thank you... maybe I can do something for you, since you and the others are so helpful to me." Taehyung muttered, stopping in front of his house; dreading the close moment he had to say goodbye. "Is this you?" Jungkook asked, looking over as Taehyung nodded slightly. "Yeah, this is my house." Tae smiled, looking down at his and Jungkook's linked hands.

"Let me walk you up, then." Jungkook offered, already leading Taehyung to the front door. Stopping short, Jungkook turned as Taehyung stepped forward; pulling out his keys. "So, do I get kiss before I say goodnight?" Jungkook teased, Taehyung almost dropping his keys out of shock at Jungkook's words.

"H-How can you say that like it's nothing?" Taehyung stuttered out as he faced the younger male. "It is something, and something very important... I'd like that answer, if you don't mind my asking." Jungkook replied, bringing Taehyung closer; their soft breaths visible in the air. "If I say yes... will you do it the next time we go out alone? Just the two of us?" Taehyung whispered, his bold words surprising himself.

"That depends... do you want me to?" Jungkook retorted, closing in the distance just a bit more; their lips brushing up against each others. Not taking in, he flashed back; a fleeting memory of a familiar face; heart clenching at Jungkook's words. "Hyung, is everything okay?" Jungkook frowned, feeling Tae flinch in his arms. "I-I can't... I'm sorry, Jungkook." Taehyung breathed, backing up from Jungkook; tears welling up within his eyes.

Not giving Jungkook a chance to say or ask, Taehyung unlocks his front door; rushing in as he slammed the door in Jungkook's face, the younger left stunned. Slumping against the door, Taehyung let his silent tears fall from his cheeks; his head buried into his knees.

_"Why won't you leave me alone?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry I cut it off like that... wasn't how I wanted to, but I didn't want to rush the KookV ship... so, yeah. If you guys want to hit me, go ahead. I can't say for sure about the next chap date, but be on the look-out for any updates... I usually try to start another chapter right after I finish one, but school's starting again soon and I have to focus on my studies.  
> If you have any comments, drop them here; or you can visit my Instagram or Facebook page but both are availabe! And my YouTube channel (that's where I publish trailers for the stories that are ongoing or are in the process of being done and published. And, if any one would or could help, I'm in DIRE NEED OF A ARTIST!! I want to publish fanart for this, but I'd love to see what all of my readers can come up with! You can send them to my email, and I'll view them as soon as I get them.
> 
> EMAIL: miyakosugawaru14@gmail.com  
> FACEBOOK: Nick Newhouse (has BTS and GOT7 pics, u can't miss it I promise!)  
> INSTAGRAM: niciie_noona (come visit me, i'd love to see and talk to my dear readers!)  
> YouTube: Miyako Sugawaru (but I may change it in the near future...)


	8. Just A Quick Little Note You Guys~~~

Sooo, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this as much as usual... school's is being a pain in my ass again...

 

But that will not stop me! So, this is just a small not for all of my readers so that they don't think I'm dead (just dead from the fangirl feelz is all). For everyone who is wondering, I'll be updating every other Friday; maybe sooner if possible. Also, I now have my Pinterest account up again, so come and hit me up over there to see the pinboards for this story; as well as my future fics that I'm currently working on with this one. If anyone is interested to help, come and email or send a message to me on Pinterest


End file.
